


Ham Squah: Say You'll Be Squah

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: Ham Squah [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angelica and Maria really like spice girls, Angelica's aggressively in love with spice girls, I'm Sorry, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>angel.schuy: i want scary spice to nut in me</p><p>angel.schuy: on me*</p><p>angel.schuy: well in me isnt too bad of an idea either;)</p><p>jawn.lawn: ANGELICA NO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ham Squah: Say You'll Be Squah

**Author's Note:**

> So, so, so, so sorry I've been completely gone lately! I've been dealing with mostly schoolwork for the past two weeks and I've been so terribly busy. I'm back now, though, I promise! Here's a Ham Squah fic to start us off. As always, hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> Title shittily based off of "Say You'll Be There" by Spice Girls.  
> Also, mostly everything Angelica says in this fic is stuff I've said in group chats. Yes, I love Spice Girls unironically. Fight me.

angel.schuy: so  
  
angel.schuy: do yall  
  
angel.schuy: like spice girls?  
  
pegleg.schuy: oh god not again  
  
laffytaffy: what is that?  
  
elizard.schuy: LAF NO  
  
angel.schuy: ;))))))))ill;)))tell;)))you;))))))))  
  
elizard.schuy: oh god please no  
  
laffytaffy: but I am genuinely interested in what the spicy girls is?  
  
angel.schuy: [saturdaynightdivas.mp4]  
  
pegleg.schuy: SCREAMS  
  
elizard.schuy: SCREAMS WITH YOU  
  
jawn.lawn: stop screaming you wild children  
  
angel.schuy: [nevergiveuponthegoodtimes.mp4]  
  
a.a.ron: what happened  
  
a.a.ron: i was gone for three days and I come back to this  
  
angel.schuy: [stop.mp4]  
  
jawn.lawn: BURR HELP ANGELICAS SENDING SPICE GIRLS  
  
tomto: spice girls? I remember them omg  
  
jmads: thomas no youll only fuel her  
  
elizard.schuy: ANGIE PLEASE  
  
elizard.schuy: PLEASE STOP....  
  
angel.schuy: so you want me to  
  
angel.schuy: [stop.mp4]  
  
pegleg.schuy: ABGIE NOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
maria.lewis: whoa what the hell is going on  
  
mulligone: the spice girls apocalypse, maria,  
  
maria.lewis: whaaaaaat? I love spice girls!  
  
mulligone:  
  
laffytaffy:  
  
jawn.lawn:  
  
elizard.schuy:  
  
pegleg.schuy:  
  
ham.man:  
  
a.a.ron:  
  
jmads:  
  
angel.schuy  
  
angel.schuy: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
angel.schuy: ONE OF US. ONE OF US. ONE OF US. ONE OF US.  
  
elizard.schuy: oh god now theres two of them  
  
angel.schuy: MARIA, MARRY ME  
  
maria.lewis: um  
  
maria.lewis: ok!!!! :O  
  
angel.schuy: ELIZA IM STEALING YOUR WOMAN FROM YOU  
  
angel.schuy: MS STEAL YO GIRL IS BACK  
  
elizard.schuy: haha anGGIIEE YOU KNOW we aREnt dating :))))))))  
  
laffytaffy: sure, jan

elizard.schuy: now whats THAT supposed to mean? >:O

laffytaffy: i am not sure

mulligone: ,,,it means its super obvious that youre incredibly gay for maria

maria.lewis: wait what

elizard.schuy: wait WHAT?!?!

elizard.schuy: i aint gay for nobody!!!!

angel.schuy: do you want me to pull out receipts

elizard.schuy: ,,,,,

elizard.schuy: angelica. Dont you dare.

angel.schuy: im gonna

laffytaffy: hoe do not do it

angel.schuy: [elizareceipts.png]

laffytaffy: oh my goodness

maria.lewis: i... Eliza???

elizard.schuy: elizas not here

maria.lewis: eliza,

elizard.schuy: hahaha whos eliza?????? Not me!!!!!!

maria.lewis: eliza.

maria.lewis: you had a crush on me this whole time??

elizard.schuy: hah h a maybe?

maria.lewis: just kidding, i knew the whole time

maria.lewis: the way you look at me in the coffee shop isnt hard to miss

maria.lewis: do u think im blind or smthn?

elizard.schuy: i

maria.lewis: you shouldve said something!!!

maria.lewis: i totally wouldve said yes if you asked me out

elizard.schuy: really?!?! :o

maria.lewis: yes!!!!!!!

laffytaffy: AWHHHHHHHHH

jawn.lawn: now that the two lovebirds admittimg that theyre gay is out of the way....

jawn.lawn: whos ready for some hardcore meming

**Author's Note:**

> As always, every hit, kudos, and comment is appreciated! I promise I'll get back on track with uploading consistent fics, I pinky promise! Hope y'all are actually still reading this series lol.
> 
> Hmu at @musicalstheatre on instagram!


End file.
